<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a grasp at paradise by scpernovas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990031">a grasp at paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scpernovas/pseuds/scpernovas'>scpernovas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista!Atsumu, Fluff, M/M, businessman!omi, coffee shop AU, enjoy i guess, i did this in like two hours, i wrote this while half asleep, idk - Freeform, one-shot i guess, this sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scpernovas/pseuds/scpernovas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“[he] lives in daydreams with me”<br/>in which sakusa kiyoomi, successful businessman and father of a five-year old daughter, sees a man at a coffee shop and can’t get him out of his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is inspired by “she” by harry styles but i mean. yeah idk i just really like that song and somehow you get this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I get a large black coffee and a small hot chocolate?” a man in a business suit asked the worker. The small girl nodded and began punching in the order on her machine. “Oh, also,” the man added, glancing down at his child who was gripping onto his hand like she was scared he would disappear if he let go, “a piece of banana bread… warmed please. That’s it. What’s the total? Also, please hurry, I’m in a rush,” he added, not waiting for the worker to answer his question about the cost.</p><p>”Uh- um-” the worker stuttered, taken aback by the abruptness the older male had. His mouth was covered by a black medical mask, and his curly hair covered half of his forehead. She found him attractive, there was no doubt, but his attitude made it hard for her to focus. What was with this man? Why did he think he could come in here and-</p><p>“Kanoka-san, the man asked ya a question,” a voice rang out from behind the counter. Sakusa’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance of the worker’s apparent incompetence. Why couldn’t this girl just finish handling his order already? It wasn’t that difficult. Black coffee, hot chocolate, and a piece of banana bread. He was a busy man, and she was ruining his schedule. His daughter went in at 9:00, he got to work at 9:30, and he got everything together before everyone else came in at 10:00. <em>This is why I send Kosuke,</em> Sakusa thought to himself.</p><p>”I’m sorry, sir, here’s your total- I’ll get right on your order,” the worker, Kanoka, replied. She flipped the tablet to where Sakusa could see the prices and before he could tell her he didn’t pay, she had scurried off to begin making his coffee and hot chocolate.</p><p>The blonde made his way over.</p><p>”Sorry about that, sir,” he said with a smile. The smile gave Sakusa butterflies.</p><p>”It’s no problem,” he replied— Sakusa was glad he was wearing a mask. His cheeks were beginning to heat up, and he could feel his hold on his daughter’s hand getting tighter.</p><p>”Daddy,” she whined, “you’re hurting me.” The five-year old girl tugged on her father’s arm in hopes that he would loosen his grip, but he was too engrossed in the male worker’s golden-brown eyes that seemed to glisten under the cafe’s soft lighting.</p><p>”Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie,” he replied in a hushed tone, shrinking himself down to his daughter’s level to plant a kiss to her small forehead. She giggled, and he let go of her tiny hand.</p><p>”Up, please,” she asked, reaching her arms up to her father’s waist and beckoning her father to pick her up. She tended to do this whenever she got tired of standing or walking, and Sakusa had no issue with it.</p><p>Usually, touching people made him uncomfortable, because it felt too personal; however, this was his daughter, so there was no awkward feelings between the physical touch. Ignoring the piercing stare from the clearly fake blonde, Sakusa knelt down to pick up his daughter and carried her as he waited for their order to be made.</p><p>”How old are ya, sweetie?” The worker- Miya, his name tag read- asked Sakusa’s daughter. She gave him a look that seemed to say, <em>do I answer him? I thought we don’t talk to strangers?</em> Sakusa nodded as if to say she could tell him, because he doubted a random coffee shop owner would do anything malicious with the knowledge of his daughter’s age.</p><p>”I’m five! My name’s Sakusa Akira!” she beamed through her tiny Hello Kitty surgical mask and threw up a peace sign towards the worker. He laughed. “What’s your name, Mister?”</p><p>”My name’s Miya Atsumu,” he replied, glancing at Sakusa and then his daughter. “Oh- um, here’s yer large black coffee and small hot chocolate and… banana bread,” he said bluntly— almost sounding disappointed that the conversation was over?</p><p>”Thank you, um, Miya,” Sakusa drew out; he too was disappointed the conversation was over, but he had things to do.</p><p>”Have a nice day,” the blonde called out as Sakusa walked through the cafe doors with his drinks and bread in hand.</p><p>”You, too,” Sakusa grumbled.</p><p>”Daddy, am I going to be late?” his daughter asked, a sad tone in her voice, as she took off her mask to sip her hot chocolate. “Ouch! It’s hot,” she whined. Sakusa glanced over at her through his mirror and noticed she was about to cry. Whether it was from possibly burning her tongue or being late, Sakusa didn’t know.</p><p>“No, no, sweetie. You’ll be there on time, promise. I know you like to be there ready to learn,” he smiled, taking a sip of his own coffee. <em>It is hot,</em> he thought to himself. “Mm, so good,” Sakusa said, glancing back at his daughter once again to see if she would take his bait and stop crying.</p><p>”Yeah, it is so good,” she nodded, placing her lid at her small lips and kicking her feet back and forth as she sat in her car seat. He smiled to himself at the sight.</p><p>The car’s clock read 8:47, and he was still farther from his daughter’s school than he wanted to be. He decided that it would be quicker to take a back way and speed, but he mentally cursed and hoped his daughter wouldn’t mention his reckless speeding when she saw her for the weekend.</p><p>”Made it!” he exclaimed, the time on his car’s digital clock reading 8:58. “Have a good day, Aki, I love you,” Sakusa smiled, planting another kiss on the child’s head as she giggled before running off to her school. He laughed at the sight of her tiny backpack bouncing up and down as she raced to her classroom. Right before she walked into the building, she turned to wave and blow a kiss. Sakusa returned one of each, and then drove off after she walked through her school’s doors.</p><p>Sakusa drove to work and listened to random songs that came on the radio; English, Japanese, Korean. He bopped his head ever so slightly to the beat of each tune and found himself at work a little earlier than he had anticipated. Sitting in his car, he took a long swig of his now lukewarm coffee and began to think of the male he saw at the coffee shop.</p><p>He hadn’t been with someone since Akira’s mom decided she didn’t want to deal with all of his mess. He hadn’t <em>wanted</em> to be with someone since Akira’s mom decided she didn’t want to deal with all of his mess; however, something about the mysterious Miya he had seen that morning made him question just how strongly he felt about never dating again.</p><p>After finishing his coffee, Sakusa walked into the building and greeted the woman at the front desk, Michimiya— she was the only one who beat him to the office. His work morning always started with a “good morning, Sakusa-san.”</p><p>His first few hours, Sakusa sat at his desk working on random proposals that had ended up on his desk. Kosuke, his assistant, walked in at random points in time to give him more questions he had taken from workers and just to make sure Sakusa was ok. He knew his boss tended to overwork himself.</p><p>”Kosuke?” Sakusa asked as the younger male reached for the personal office’s door handle. He turned around.</p><p>”Yes, sir?” He was slightly confused, because Sakusa usually didn’t address him like this. <em>Did I do something wrong?</em> he thought, and suddenly everything he had done at work that morning came flooding through his mind.</p><p>”Can you please go get me more coffee?” Sakusa asked, his long, nimble fingers massaging his temples as his elbows rested on his polished, wooden desk. “I had some this morning, but I guess I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.”</p><p>Sakusa’s mask was on the side of his computer; since, he was never really around people at work. The lack of his facial covering allowed Kosuke to look at and check his boss’ appearance. He knew Sakusa was attractive, but looking at him in such an inspective way felt wrong. He felt his cheeks flush, so he quickly looked away; however, he saw the dark eye bags that lie under his superior’s eyes and thought he should probably get him coffee as soon as he could.</p><p>”Yes, sir! From the… break room?” Kosuke asked, tilting his head in confusion. He knew his boss wasn’t extremely fond of sharing things with those he wasn’t close with, so he didn’t quite know where he wanted the coffee from. He had been sent on little errands like this before, but all of the information was usually left on a sticky note that Sakusa would stick to his desk outside of the office doors.</p><p>”No, of course not,” Sakusa laughed. It was a quiet, warm chuckle that seemed to echo quietly throughout the room. Kosuke felt the warmth of Sakusa’s presence, and he wondered how he ever thought his boss was some cold, stoic, hard-working, ruthless man who showed less emotion than a rock.</p><p>”Well, then, from where?” he asked, scratching the back of his head as he awkwardly waited for his boss’ instructions.</p><p>”This shop,” Sakusa said, pulling a sticky note out from his desk drawer and jotting down an address before handing it to Kosuke.</p><p>”Got it, boss. What did you want?” the assistant asked, a pen in hand to take down the older’s order.</p><p>“Just a large black coffee with three packets of sugar,” Sakusa answered, pausing to wonder internally if he wanted lunch as well. “I don’t need food,” he decided; unfortunately, his stomach disagreed, and a loud grumble rang out through the small office space.</p><p>”And for lunch then, sir?” Kosuke asked, trying not to laugh at his boss’ stomach.</p><p>”Just something you can buy at a corner store. It doesn’t matter, Akira and I are going to have a big dinner tonight before she goes off with her mother anyway,” he sighed, rubbing his stomach and trying not to place his head down on the desk.</p><p>”Alright, be back soon,” Kosuke declared, walking out the wooden double-doors that isolated Sakusa from the rest of the office.</p><p>The second his assistant left, Sakusa placed his head down on the desk on top of his arms. He was tired, that was for sure, but he didn’t know he was <em>this</em> tired. The comfort that came from his arms was too strong to ignore, and the urge to fall asleep was growing larger by the second. In almost an instant, he slipped into a light nap and dreamt.</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa ran in a field of flowers. He wasn’t too fond of the outdoors, so why was he there? Pollen made his allergies act up, and he never liked the way they made his voice sound. A runny noise was disgusting, and running through the flowers was childish in his opinion. A grown man like him wouldn’t be prancing in a field like some princess in a movie. The only one who made him feel like he could be something other than just “Sakusa Kiyoomi, owner of Black Jackal Co.”, was Akira’s mother, and she left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His field of vision expanded, and now he could see someone else running shortly behind him. A small laugh that seemed to make the sun shine brighter rang out, and in that moment Sakusa felt as if God himself was shining and smiling on him. “Omi, wait up,” the male laughed, and Sakusa paused to wait for the other to catch up to him. Once he arrived, Sakusa found it to be Miya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Atsumu?” he asked, reaching out to grab ahold of the blonde’s pink-tinted cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second Sakusa’s soft, delicate fingers made contact with Atsumu’s blemish-less skin, he began to fade away. “Atsumu? Atsumu? Atsumu?!” Sakusa asked, the desperation in his voice seeping through every utterance of the blonde’s name. His mood began to plummet.</em>
</p><p><em>The sun in the sky turned to rain and hail, and thunder rang out in the distance—</em> the loud clap was what woke him up. “Atsumu!” he yelled in a hushed tone, his eyes wide open, and Kosuke in front of him with a confused look on his face.</p><p>”Um, here’s your coffee, sir,” the younger said in a confused tone, hastily placing the to-go cup and a plastic bag from a convenience store on his desk before hurrying out of the room. Sakusa didn’t blame him, he probably would have done the same.</p><p><br/>
After a long day of work, Sakusa left the building just before traffic got bad. He waited in line for his daughter for about fifteen minutes, and she was only awake for about five minutes before she fell asleep in her car seat. He chuckled at the sight, and he tried to make as little noise as he could so as to not wake her up.</p><p>As he drove, he wondered what made Atsumu so special to the point where he was dreaming about him. He barely spoke to him, so why was he imagining things that reminded him of his ex? Could he even get that close to Atsumu? No, he couldn’t.</p><p>He didn’t think he could allow himself to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. paradise found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which sakusa realizes that maybe he’ll date again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok i caved into the tik tok comments here is chapter two</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After two more trips to the cafe Atsumu worked at, Sakusa wasn’t sure the barista was the person he envisioned in his mind. The first time, Atsumu tripped and dropped someone’s coffee. The second time wasn’t as bad, but instead of dropping someone’s coffee, Atsumu slipped on the freshly mopped floor and tried to grab onto a nearby table for balance; he fell.</p><p>The third time- the <em>charm</em> apparently- Sakusa went with Kosuke, because Sakusa wanted to treat his employee.</p><p>They walked in, sunglasses covering both of their eyes, and a mask covering the bottom half of Sakusa’s face. He didn’t necessarily want to avoid being spotted by Atsumu, but he also didn’t want the other workers to think he was coming to see Atsumu— he was, but he didn’t want them figuring it out. Fortunately for him, the workers knew it was him under the disguise, but they just assumed he enjoyed the coffee their boss made for him.</p><p>“Sakusa-san,” Kosuke started, taking a sip of the semi-bitter vanilla iced coffee that sat in front of him. He was in awe of Atsumu’s coffee making skills, and he liked the contrast of the vanilla’s sweetness against the coffee’s sharp, bitter taste. “Why do you come here just to wear a disguise? If you like the guy then-”</p><p>”Who said I liked him?” Sakusa interrupted, his face heating up in embarrassment. Was it that obvious that he found Atsumu intriguing? “Besides. He’s a little too… I don’t know… incompetent for my liking,” he added shortly after.</p><p>”He seems pretty capable to me,” Kosuke mumbled, stirring his coffee straw around in the cup and watching Atsumu work from a distance. The top portion of his blonde hair was tied into a bun, revealing the undercut that had been previously hidden. Kosuke understood where his boss was coming from, there was no doubt the male was attractive, but Sakusa wasn’t one to deal with incompetence. If he had decided something wasn’t worth wasting time on, he wouldn’t do it. The assistant assumed that fact applied to people as well.</p><p><em>Maybe</em>… Sakusa thought to himself as he silently assessed the other male’s working habits. He seemed to clean as he went along, he was good with his inferiors, and he seemed to generally get along with people well. Was this what Sakusa needed? Someone to help him get back into a friendly mindset that didn’t solely revolve around work?</p><p>No. Akira’s mother was the only one who could give him the satisfaction of coming home and feeling known and loved. Allowing himself to open up to someone completely new and foreign was frightening to him, and he quickly threw out the idea the second he thought it.</p><p>”I’m not sure if I would say that,” Sakusa said reluctantly, almost as if he felt the same as Kosuke as far as Atsumu’s work ethic and capabilities went, but he didn’t want to agree too hastily. “If I were to spend my free time with someone I’d want it to be fruitful… enjoyable. I’d want them to be someone who can get along with not only me, but with Akira as well. I’m not sure if Miya would meet those standards.”</p><p>Sakusa pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose and pulled his mask down to take a sip of his coffee. He watched as Kosuke’s face squished in disgust, and he felt judged by his assistant. “What?” he asked defensively, not wanting to admit how stupid he was being.</p><p>”He seems like he’d be fun to be around, and he <em>definitely</em> seems like he’d get along with Akira. Didn’t you tell me that the first time you came here she was giggling and talking to him like they were friends? Akira is a sweet girl, and Miya seems like the type to be nice to everyone. Plus, it isn’t like you’re hiring him. He doesn’t have to meet this perfect standard you hold in your head for employees. He would be a friend- maybe more- and because of that, you would be able to relax around him,” Akira paused, a pensive look on his face as he collected his final thoughts on the matter, “I think him being as carefree as he is would be good for you, Sakusa-san. You could enjoy yourself instead of worrying about someone’s levels of productivity. Plus, if cleanliness is an issue he seems to do a pretty good job of that here, so it probably translates well to his personal life,” Kosuke shrugged.</p><p>Sakusa’s face crinkled. His assistant was acting as quite the voice of reason today, and he wasn’t used to it. Maybe the younger was just tired of him being alone. Whatever the reason, deep down, Sakusa was glad that Kosuke was pushing him to get out there. He didn’t necessarily want to, but he did enjoy the idea of finding comfort in someone other than Akira.</p><p>”Well. Whatever, let’s just go. Here’s my card… get me a small coffee to go. I’ll be in the car,” Sakusa bluntly demanded. Kosuke was taken off guard by his sudden command but obliged without question.</p><p>After Sakusa walked out of the cafe, Kosuke wrote down a location, time, and dress code for dinner that night. He would give similar instructions to Sakusa, because he knew Akira would be with her mother for the duration of the week.</p><p>He approached the counter to order the coffee and was greeted by Atsumu. He ordered the to-go cup and pressed the napkin with instructions into the blonde’s palm. “Be there tonight. My boss is meeting you.”</p><p>He then walked back to the table and sat on his phone, waiting for the cup of coffee. Atsumu stood there for a second, dumbfounded by the weirdness of the situation. He had only talked to Sakusa once, so he didn’t understand why he wanted to meet him. More importantly, he didn’t understand why Sakusa didn’t ask him to dinner himself.</p><p>Regardless of the businessman’s reasons, Atsumu was intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“Rin, I’m tellin’ ya! I’ve only talked to him like twice!” Atsumu exclaimed as he paced through the small living room of his apartment. Rintarou, the raven-haired male in front of him, was laying across the lap of Atsumu’s twin. “I don’t even know what to wear! This napkin just says to dress business casual! What the hell’s that even mean?”</p><p>Suna and Osamu snickered at Atsumu’s current situation, and the both of them were amused by how Atsumu was even asked about the dinner. “Why are you even goin’ if ya’ve only talked to him twice?” Osamu asked, his fingers combing through Suna’s straight, black hair.</p><p>”Because, ‘Samu! His assistant seemed kinda… I dunno… serious? He told me to be there, and the guy himself is pretty scary-lookin’, too! Then again,” Atsumu paused, a hand on his chin which gave off a pensive look, “it is a pretty attractive scary. Like, he could kill me, but I’d let him.”</p><p>”That’s weird,” Suna deadpanned, causing Osamu to laugh. “But come on, I’ll find you something to wear,” he sighed. He picked himself off of Osamu’s lap and the three of them went into Atsumu’s room to find a suitable outfit for the occasion.</p><p>”You could wear this,” Osamu suggested, pointing towards a gray, silk shirt in the back of his twin’s closet. Suna nodded in agreement.</p><p>”Alright, alright,” Atsumu said, motioning for Suna and Osamu to move away from the closet. “Thanks for all yer help, but I need to get ready. Bye! Love ya both… but leave!”</p><p>”Alright, alright. Good luck on yer date!” Osamu called out as the couple walked out of Atsumu’s apartment. </p><p>Atsumu locked the door and quickly got ready, sliding his arms through a black turtleneck before putting on the the silk shirt and his legs into a pair of black slacks. He brushed his hair and teeth and then left.</p><p>The train ride to the Italian restaurant that Sakusa’s assistant put on the note was closer than Atsumu expected, and he only got to watch one episode of his favorite show. He was a bit sad about that, but his nerves were beginning to go haywire as he got closer and closer to the restaurant.</p><p><br/>
Sakusa didn’t know why Kosuke decided to give him a random recommendation for an Italian restaurant. He also didn’t know why the male reserved him a table for two— he was very confused when the hostess asked where his other dining member was at. </p><p>“Um, Sakusa-san?” a voice called out, causing him to turn around.</p><p>Sakusa felt his heart drop to his feet. His eyes locked with the cafe owner’s, and it seemed like time stopped.</p><p>”Miya?” Sakusa asked, in awe and annoyance of Kosuke’s plan all along. He was glad, but he was also annoyed that the younger lied to get him to go to the dinner. Couldn’t he have just been honest? The male nodded and came closer; Sakusa felt his heart rate speed up by the second. “I guess- um- I guess my other party member is here, then,” Sakusa choked out, still in shock of the other male’s presence.</p><p>”Follow me,” the hostess smiled, her hair swishing back and forth as her heels clicked on the marble floor of the restaurant.</p><p>The restaurant had a soft atmosphere. Soft murmurs and laughs could be heard from tables all around, and the noise of quiet piano were playing out of the speakers that were hidden in the ceiling. Sakusa felt overdressed for the occasion in his suit and tie; on the other hand, Atsumu felt underdressed and mentally cursed Suna and Osamu for telling him this would be enough for the night. Did he really want Sakusa thinking he was some laid-back coffee maker?</p><p>The pair finally arrived at their table, and Sakusa sat down before Atsumu did. The latter simply stared at the open chair in front of him.</p><p>”You know you’re allowed to sit, right?” Sakusa asked, removing his black, medical mask from his face and placing it in his pant pocket.</p><p>”Oh, yeah,” Atsumu mumbled, wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks as he placed himself down onto the chair.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, the both of them asked the exact same thing at the same time.</p><p>”So- um- tell me about yourself.”</p><p>”Oh, uh-” Atsumu stuttered out, unsure of whether or not he should answer first.</p><p>”Oh, you first. I apologize,” Sakusa said, his face grimacing from the now awkward feeling that covered their table like a veil.</p><p>”Oh, okay,” Atsumu replied, thinking about what he should mention as he fiddled with the silverware in front of him. “Well, I have a coffee shop- which, ya already knew, sorry. But um, yeah I have the shop, I’ve a brother named Osamu- well, twin really, but I’m older by like three minutes- and he’s married to this guy named Rin that we went to high school with— high school sweethearts, so charming.” Atsumu kept stuttering every other word, and he chided himself in his head for making himself look like a fool. “I have a degree in civic architecture, but I really enjoy my job, so it just sits on my wall,” he admitted. “Um, my favorite color is blue. I like onigiri, but that may just be because my mom always made it for me and ‘Samu when we were kids- oh yeah, Osamu has an onigiri place- oh! We should go sometime!”</p><p>His eyes widened at the abrupt proposal that insinuated the occurrence of another date, and hoped Sakusa wouldn’t think anything of it. He also hoped that Sakusa wouldn’t find him annoying or think he was oversharing. <em>He did ask about me, so it isn’t too out there,</em> he told himself, trying to calm down.</p><p>”Interesting,” Sakusa answered dully, an unreadable expression on his face. “I have a daughter, who you met that first time I came into your store, I don’t have any siblings- but I do have a cousin, Komori, who’s pretty close to me-, and I really just work at my office. What we do is a little weird and too confusing to explain because of all the technical terms, so I’ll spare you the boring details. Also, onigiri sounds nice.”</p><p>The blonde stared at the other with an awestruck look on himself, his mouth wide open. “What’s yer first name, Sakusa?” he asked out of nowhere.</p><p>“Kiyoomi?” he replied, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>”Can I call ya Omi?” Atsumu asked, a grin on his face. The jitters he had been experiencing previously faded away, and with every passing second he felt himself getting more comfortable around the stoic male.</p><p>”Um… I guess?” Sakusa replied, unsure of how he actually felt about the request.</p><p>”Cool, cool, cool,” Atsumu smiled.</p><p>The two sat there, basking in each other’s presence and simultaneously thinking: <em>he isn’t that bad.</em></p><p>Dinner came, and the pair ate quickly. Atsumu was still a bit hungry, since he accidentally ordered the smaller portion instead of the normal size plate. Sakusa only had a salad and two breadsticks, so he assumed that the black-haired male still had an appetite as well.</p><p>“Do ya wanna go meet ‘Samu? I’m still a bit hungry, and he gives me some stuff for free,” Atsumu asked as Sakusa wiped his mouth with his napkin.</p><p>”Sure, just let me pay first,” Sakusa replied, placing his black mask back over his mouth and nose as he motioned for the waiter to come by with his check.</p><p>”Omi! I can pay for myself,” Atsumu gushed, his hand on his chest. “If anything, I’ll pay for you, too! What kind of gentleman wouldn’t?” he asked smugly, puffing his chest out as he spoke.</p><p>Sakusa snickered, a slight snort coming out of his nose.</p><p>”What’s so funny, huh?” Atsumu asked defensively. “I’m a gentleman!”</p><p>”Sure, Miya, but I’m paying,” Sakusa laughed lightly, the other male’s dramatic actions making him laugh harder than it should have. “You can buy the onigiri,” he added, trying to give the other a sense of ‘masculinity.’</p><p>”Fine,” he grumbled in response, sinking into his chair in protest.</p><p>After paying, the pair walked to Sakusa’s sleek, black car that was parked in the lot behind the restaurant. “Get in,” he said, opening the passenger door for Atsumu.</p><p>”Alright. Geez, Omi, ya got a nice car here,” Atsumu stated as he slipped into the vehicle.</p><p>”Thanks.”</p><p>The car ride was silent for a while, but then Atsumu started going on and on about his high school experiences. Sakusa just listened, not wanting to take away the look of joy that covered Atsumu’s beautiful face.</p><p>He occasionally interrupted himself to give Sakusa the directions to Onigiri Miya, but, other than that, he rarely paused to focus on Sakusa or what he wanted to talk about.</p><p>By the time Sakusa was finding a place to park, Atsumu slapped himself upside the head.</p><p>”The hell was that for,” Sakusa exclaimed, a weird look on his face.</p><p>”I’m sorry for goin on and on about myself! Why didn’t ya stop me?!” Atsumu replied, just as loud. “We didn’t even talk about you or yer daughter! If this is gonna y’know, go a little further than just one dinner outing than I should get to know a little more about her than just that she wears Hello Kitty masks!”</p><p>”Who said this was going to be more than one?” Sakusa bluntly replied; an embarrassed look sliding onto Atsumu’s face. His joyful expression dropped, and Sakusa felt a pang in his chest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Sakusa sighed. “I’d be interested in seeing you again, yes, but I have no issue with listening to you ramble on and on. Your accent is cute,” Sakusa shrugged, completely nonchalant about Atsumu’s outburst in reply to his own.</p><p>”Ya mean it, Omi?” he asked, his smile creeping back onto his face.</p><p>”Yes. I wouldn’t have let you call me ‘Omi’ for this long if I didn’t like you just a little,” Sakusa grumbled, parking the car and grabbing his black mask before swinging the car door open.</p><p>”Well then, Omi! I’ll have you know I’ve taken an interest to you as well,” Atsumu replied smugly. Sakusa wanted to wipe the dumb look off of his face.</p><p>”Yeah, yeah. Shut it,” he answered, planting a quick kiss on Atsumu’s cheek to do just what he commanded.</p><p>Atsumu looked like he had just seen a ghost.</p><p>Sakusa walked towards the restaurant without him.</p><p>”Wait! Omi! Wait up!”</p>
<hr/><p>Four months of dinner, lunch, and breakfast dates later, the new couple decided it was time for Akira to officially meet Atsumu as more than a random man who made her hot chocolate. The pair had been preparing how to tell her for a few weeks, and they ultimately decided on going to dinner at Onigiri Miya with her.</p><p>Akira really did love onigiri.</p><p>”Daddy, where are we going?” she asked from the back seat of the car. Her hair was done in braids that formed a crown on her head, and she wore a pair of overalls on top of a pink and white polka-dot shirt. Sakusa peaked at her from the mirror in front of him and smiled.</p><p>”We’re going to dinner with someone,” he replied, humming happily to the song that was quietly playing on the radio. She made a confused look and tilted her small head.</p><p>”But with <em>who</em>, Daddy?” she asked, not happy with her father’s response.</p><p>”Someone. You’ll meet him in a few minutes, ok, sweetie?” he could tell she was getting impatient, so he slowly began to drive faster. He didn’t want her having an outburst before the big reveal.</p><p>”Do you have a girlfriend? Mommy has a boyfriend named Hisashi, and you don’t have a girlfriend. You’re all alone,” she said, a frown on her face.</p><p>”I’m not alone, honey, I have you!” Sakusa smiled, “I don’t need a girlfriend, but you’re kind of close,” he said, giving in to his daughter’s charms. He just wanted her to be happy.</p><p>”A boyfriend then? I didn’t know you could do that!” she exclaimed, a surprised look on her face. Sakusa laughed from the driver’s seat.</p><p>”Yes, you can do that, and yes, you’re correct. We’re having dinner with my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Is he cute? I think you’re very handsome, Daddy, and so he needs to be very handsome, too,” Akira stated firmly, nodded her head with closed eyes to reiterate how serious she was about her statement. Her father smiled at her and was glad her mother hadn’t told her anything negative about Sakusa’s bisexuality.</p><p>Then again, that wasn’t really something for a five-year old to have a strong opinion on anyway.</p><p>”Look, Aki, we’re here,” Sakusa exclaimed, parking in his usual spot outside of Onigiri Miya. He stepped out of the car and undid the buckles on Akira’s car seat before grabbing her hand and walking towards the restaurant.</p><p>”Hey! It’s the coffee guy!” she exclaimed, noticing Atsumu at the bar who was talking to Osamu. “Wait a minute,” she paused, stopping in her tracks, “is he a twin? That guy on the other side of the table thing looks just like him!”</p><p>”Yes, that’s his twin. His brother owns the store,” Sakusa answered, smiling at his daughter’s amazement. He had forgotten to bring their masks, but, after coming to Miya’s restaurant so many times, it didn’t bother him too much.</p><p>”That’s so cool! I’m going to go tell coffee guy hi, ok, Daddy?” she asked, tugging on Sakusa’s arm for him to let go of her hand.</p><p>”I’ll go with you, I can reintroduce you,” Sakusa insisted, picking up his daughter so they could walk through the restaurant a bit quicker. Her legs were quite small, so she wasn’t very fast.</p><p>”Ok!” she grinned, hugging her father’s neck tightly.</p><p>”Miya,” Sakusa called, causing Atsumu and Osamu both to turn and look at him.</p><p>”Omi!” Atsumu grinned, planting a kiss on Sakusa’s cheek. Akira’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“Daddy, you didn’t tell me it was the coffee man! He’s ok, but you’re better,” Akira stated, inspecting the blonde male up and down who had a confused look on his face. Osamu laughed from behind the counter. “And you!” she exclaimed, pointing a finger towards Atsumu’s twin, “You look just like him!”</p><p>”Well we are twins. I’m the better looking one, though,” Osamu joked, looking over at Atsumu who rolled his eyes.</p><p>”You’re lucky Akira’s right here or I would-”</p><p>”Atsumu,” Sakusa sternly said, moving his head towards his daughter as a reminded for him to try and keep himself in check.</p><p>“Sorry, Omi,” he said softly, a shy smile on his face. “So,” he added, clearing his throat to end the awkward silence between the four, “how are ya, Aki?”</p><p>”Only my daddy can call me that,” she pouted. “<em>You</em> can call me Akira or Sakusa.”</p><p>”Ok, sorry Akira,” Atsumu awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of his neck as Sakusa and Osamu tried to contain their laughter.</p><p>”It’s ok, Miya-san,” she beamed, and Atsumu smiled back.</p><p>Dinner between Akira, Atsumu, and Kiyoomi went extremely well, and Sakusa was glad that the two most important people in his life were getting along well. </p>
<hr/><p>“AKI! HURRY UP, WE’RE GONNA BE LATE AND YER DAD’S GONNA GET ONTO ME FOR IT!” Atsumu yelled from the next room.</p><p>”’TSUMU I’M TRYING!” Akira cried out, her voice cracking signifying her being on the edge of tears, “I CAN’T USE THE ZIPPER!”</p><p>”SAMU! HELP HER! PLEASE!” Atsumu begged, his tie half on and his head halfway out of the doorway.</p><p>”’TSUMU, SHE’S CRYIN! I DUNNO HOW KIDS WORK! RIN DOESN’T WANT EM! I DON’T BLAME HIM!”</p><p>”STOP YELLING!” Akira cried, still tugging on her zipper behind the dressing curtain.</p><p>”Damn it, Omi’s gonna give me hell for this,” Atsumu groaned, tucking in his white button up and throwing his jacket on before running to help Akira with her dress.</p><p>”Ok, ‘Tsumu, sorry. I got it,” she sniffled, wiping her tears off with her chubby little arms. He smiled and pinched her cheeks.</p><p>”See! Such a smart, big girl!” he said, praising her to help boost her mood. She grinned widely.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Yachi, I’m here to fix Sakusa Akira’s hair?” she announced, walking into the room.</p><p>”Ooh! That’s me, that’s me!” Akira exclaimed, raising her hand and waving it in the air. Yachi smiled.</p><p>“Hi, Sakusa-san! What do you want for your hair?” the stylist asked. Akira looked at Atsumu for guidance.</p><p>”Her dad wants her hair in braids and the flower crown braided in? I don’t know, hair is weird to me,” Atsumu grumbled, confused about the hair and frustrated that he wasn’t entirely ready yet. The wedding was in an hour and a half. <em>His</em> wedding.</p><p>With Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you, Sakusa Kiyoomi, take Atsumu Miya to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the wedding officiator asked.</p><p>”I do… even if he sucks at making eggs,” Sakusa answered, earning a laugh from the crowd.</p><p>He glanced over at Akira, who sat in the front row wearing a white, fluffy, lacy dress with her flower petal basket on her lap. The red roses that were in the wicker basket were littered throughout the chapel’s floor, and her little legs kicked back and forth as she watched her father and soon-to-be step-father get married.</p><p>“And do you, Atsumu Miya, take Sakusa Kiyoomi to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>”I do… even if he doesn’t appreciate my eggs,” Atsumu huffed, winking at Sakusa.</p><p>”Well, with that, I present to you Miya Kiyoomi and Sakusa Atsumu for the first time as a married couple. You may now kiss the groom,” the officiator finished.</p><p>Atsumu and Kiyoomi kissed, and the crowd cheered. Akira jumped up from her seat and ran to hug them both. “We love you, Aki,” Kiyoomi said, planting a kiss on his daughter’s cheek.</p><p>”Congratulations!” she cheered, pinching the both of their cheeks.</p><p>With that, the newly wedded couple sat down together and savored the first moments of their new life together.</p><p>”Atsumu,” Kiyoomi said as they began their first dance.</p><p>The blonde looked into his eyes and titled his head.</p><p>”You make me very happy… and in the midst of all my crazy business and life… you’ve been a constant… something- well, someone- I can rely on. With everything in my crazy life, you’re something I look forward to coming home to. You and Aki are my refuge. My paradise,” Kiyoomi said, and planted a kiss on Atsumu’s cheeks.</p><p>”Omi! You sap,” Atsumu laughed, tears slipping down his cheeks.</p><p>”Your sap, now,” he chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>busted this out tonight. hope y’all enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in like. 2 hours at night hope u enjoy this mess idek what i said</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>